wayward_pinesfandomcom-20200222-history
Pamela Pilcher
Pamela "Pam" Pilcher was the intense and unpredictable nurse whom Ethan Burke wakes up to find at his bedside at Wayward Pines Hospital. It soon appears that Pam is more interested in harming than healing, and her role in the town proves much deeper than anyone realizes. History Pamela was an addict who recovered from her addiction by the time David Pilcher discovered that human DNA was mutating. She supported him during his presentation about the discovery to the scientific community, and after they mocked him, Pam tried to comfort him. When she commented that they had the time to make them understand, David started devising a plan to save the humanity, idea he found funny. However, his sister didn't think that it was crazy at all, and that some day, the siblings could find a way to save the world. She was by his side during book signings, and even introduced an aspiring hypnotherapist to her brother. Eventually, Pam became one of the members of David's inner circle. On the year 2001, Pam met a man at a hotel in Los Angeles. They had a few drinks and went to his room, where the man passed out after a while. At some point on her life, she acquired medical training to become a nurse. On December 31, 2014, Pam went to a superstructure in a mountain to be frozen for 2000 years.Timeline When she woke up, the only humans left were the ones that went to sleep with her, and the world had been overruled by other bipedal creatures. In two years, the humans managed to build a town in what used to be Idaho, and an electrified fence to keep the creatures out. Several humans were awaken to live in the town, and they knew the true about the year it was and the state of the world. After the first group of humans escaped the town or committed suicide, the remaining ones, including Pam, agreed to try again, this time without telling the newcomers about the world they lived on. Years later, as a head nurse at the Wayward Pines Hospital, she introduced two members of the community, Harold Ballinger and Kate Hewson, with hopes they would make a nice couple. As the years went by, Pam took care of many newcomers after their accidents. During one of her work days, a man named Ethan Burke was admitted in the hospital. When he woke up, she checked his vitals, and told him about his accident and the fate of Ethan's pilot after his car crash. Although he wanted to talk to his boss and get back his things, the nurse informed him that there weren't phones on the rooms, and that his valuables were at the Sheriff Office. When he found Ethan leaving on the elevator, she tried to stop him, but the agent told her to let him go. She did, but not before telling him that she was worried. After Ethan was admitted again, Pam was ready to administer an injection, but the agent resisted. She stabbed the man with the syringe on his leg when he proved to be a fighter. She took the man next to a surgery room, but when she returned, she discovered that Ethan was gone. Pam grabbed another syringe and went looking for the runaway agent. When she noticed water on the floor that ended behind a door, she thought she had Ethan cornered, but the man pushed her against the wall, leaving her hurt and on the border of unconsciousness. By the next day, Pam managed to suture her own nose, and found Ethan roaming the morgue. When he said he thought that she worked upstairs, Pam replied that she went where she was needed. Before he left, Pam asked him if he had contacted his wife, and mentioned that when they reunite, he was going to bang her brains out. A few minutes later, Pam found Ethan talking to Jenkins, the local psiquiatrist about getting an operation. But as soon as the agent saw the nurse, he left the hospital. Later that day, Pam went to the Biergarten for a drink. She listened to Arlene complaining about Ethan, and she mentioned how hard it was to suture her own nose because of that man. When Beverly Brown, the bartender, mentioned that Ethan had a wife, Pam mantioned that she souldn't be talking about the past. The following night, Pam witnessed Beverly's reckoning, who was caught trying to escape. After Sheriff Pope cut the bartender troath, Pam recited the Seven Rules with the rest of the town. While she was holding a baby talking with other nurses at the nurses station, Pam heard an impatient Ethan asking for his family. She told him to quiet down, and that his family had just left the hospital to be taken to a newly vacant place, one of the best in town, since its last owner had "a sudden sore throat". When Ethan left, she resumed conversation with the rest of the nurses. She then headed to the Sheriff Office, and while she was talking to Pope, Ethan barged in, telling Pope to stay away from his family. Pam talked to the agent, and told him that the only thing they wanted is for him to have a happy life there, and remarked on Ethan's comment, saying that Wayward Pines was no ordinary town, but an extraordinary one. When things started heating between Pope and Burke, Pam told them to calm down, and when the phone rang, she picked it up, and told Arnold to stop his feud with Ethan. Along with two men, Pamela apprehended Peter McCall in civil arrest after finding him defacing public property. They took the realtor to the Sheriff Office, where the new sheriff, Ethan Burke, refused to reckon Peter. However, the nurse reminded Ethan that that was Peter's third strike, saying that Burke probably didn't know about the three strikes rule. When the sheriff asked her to leave, saying that her civil duty was complete, she told him that if he couldn't reckon Peter, she'd be happy to take the burden off of him. Later, Pam went to the Biergarten, where she found Arlene and Tim Bell talking about Pope's retirement. She heard Arlene saying how caring Pope was with her, and told her that she should give the new sheriff some time, but that she should get her hopes too high, since he was a married man. Next, Pam gave a speech to welcome their new sheriff. She talked about power and responsibility, and that those who broke the laws should be punished, but she was interrupted by Ethan, who said that he would protect the members of Wayward Pines from the true criminals, and both of them energically toasted their glasses. After Pam found out that Peter McCall was dead, she went to the Sheriff Office to tell Ethan that he could be the sheriff after all. Ethan, who was preparing to leave with a shotgun, told her that maybe she was better suited for the position. Agreeing with the statement, she said that those words might have been the smartest he ever spoke since he arrived to Wayward Pines. As Ethan was leaving, Pam held him and told him that she knew that he had let Peter do his job for him, claiming that while he could fool everyone else, she was a registered nurse. Afterwards, she sat on her new chair, happy with the new responsibility. When his brother found out that Ethan had succesfully escaped, Pam went with him to rescue the sheriff from the abbies. She helped Ethan to climb to the helicopter and told him that he looked like he could use a nurse. They flew over Wayward Pines to an heliport in the mountains. There, they entered to a superstructure, where Pam followed his brother and the sheriff while David filled Ethan in about the truth behind the town. When David was needed somewhere else, Pam took Ethan to a room to work on his wounded arm. While she was stitching him up, the nurse talked to the sheriff about how Wayward Pines was much bigger than anyone of them, and how David needed him. When she was called to the Central Reexamination Unit, Ethan heard that her last name was Pilcher, and asked her if she was David's wife. Laughing, Pam revealed that she was his sister, and before leaving she said that maybe, by the end of the day, the man could see things under a new light. In the CRU, Pam checked a newly de-frozen woman's pressure. The next day, now back on Wayward Pines, Pam paid a visit to Ethan at the Sheriff Office. She noticed that he was looking at Franklin Dobbs's file, and asked him if he thought that he was with the subversives. Ethan responded saying that he didn't know, but he promised Pam that as soon as he finds anything, he would tell her. He asked her to leave to let him work, and Pam agreed with him, claiming that she would do anything to help Wayward Pines, even working with the new sheriff. Before leaving, she mentioned that she could be a very good friend to Ethan, and to test her word, Ethan asked for access to the surveillance system. At the hospital, Pam started seeing couples for their annual fertility check. Enchanted to see that two couples were pregnant, the nurse went looking for his brother. She told him the good news, but the man seemed to ignore her, asking if the history was repeating itself like it happened with Group A. Pam tried to calm her brother, asking him if he had eaten anything on that day, since when he didn't eat and his sugars levels dropped, the world started to seem darker for the man. She assured David that Ethan would stop those troublemakers, and said that since he trusted him, she did too. When a nurse called Dr. Jenkinks, he reflected on the news about the pregnancies, saying that they were wonderful. After that, the man left, leaving Pam alone. Getting back to work, Pam called Kate and Harold, who had seemingly forgot about their annual consult. When they arrived to Pam's office, she asked questions about Kate's periods and saw the studies on both of them, that showed that they were able to father a child. When the conversation ended, Pam escorted them to the door, and mentioned how their genetics would make a perfect kid for Wayward Pines. That night, while she was helping Ethan to stop a bombing on a section of the fence, Pam looked trough every camera on the perimeter, finding one broken. However, instead of going to the place where the broken camera was, Ethan figured that it was just a trick from Kate. He asked for a blind spot instead, and Pam found one on Zone 41. After Ethan stopped and captured several subversives near the fence, he looked for Pam's help again, since he needed to find Harold, who was on the loose. She found a footage of him at the Biergarten less than an hour before. Harold was talking to Ted Laufer, a truck's driver. Ethan asked where the truck was at that moment, and Pam informed him that it followed the same route every day, a route that ended near the fence. When the sheriff noticed Harold giving a bag to Ted, he went after the truck, knowing that there was a second bomb there. Jason puts Pam in a house on the outskirts of town. This way no one would find her. She comes back into town with the intention of killing everyone so they would not have to feel the pain of an abby. She steals a vile of smallpox from the mountain. Meghan Fisher finds a vile missing and alerts Theo Yeddlin. Pam injects the smallpox into her veins and joins a meeting with Jason, Kerry and CJ. She kisses Jason on the lips (to infect him with smallpox) however this does not work as Jason is not sick throughout the rest of the season. Theo comes in quickly and warns everybody. Jason asks if it is true and Pam admits it is. Jason takes Pam into the woods. Pam knows what is coming and tells Jason the story of "Once upon a time in wayward pines". Jason then strangles Pam and her body is burned to prevent the spread of smallpox. Appearances Wayward Pines Season 1 *101. "Where Paradise Is Home" *102. "Do Not Discuss Your Life Before" *103. "Our Town, Our Law" *104. "One of Our Senior Realtors Has Chosen to Retire" *105. "The Truth" *106. "Choices" *107. "Betrayal" *108. "The Friendliest Place on Earth" *109. "A Reckoning" *110. "Cycle" Season 2 * 203. "Once Upon a Time in Wayward Pines" References }} Category:Characters Category:Deceased